New Life Beginnings
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: Sequel to It's All In The Book..... It takes place a year after the first novel. Dawn and Adam finally healed Kim and Ron! But new adventures rise as Joss turns up missing. Can the brand new Team Possible find her in time? Full summary inside.
1. Do You Believe In Magic?

**New Life Beginnings...**

**Summary:**

Sequel to "It's All In The Book..." Dawn's living her new life with her skating coach, Shelia Go. When Dawn, Adam, and Shelia go undercover at the Bermuda Triangle, and cure Kim and Ron, new adventure rises. Joss is missing, and the robotic horses are disappearing one by one. Kim, Ron, and the rest of the gang, search forthe missing country girland the missing horses. But the challenge is more tougher than meets the eye. Now, even humans are disappearing. But, how is Joss connected to all this? And how can Dawn's new skates help?

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_I was going to write a companion novel for "It's All In The Book..." (which I'm still gonna do!), but a lot of people gave me suggestions on a sequel. And, I couldn't resist! I just had to! This story will show a little more background, and it is more original and improved than "It's All In The Book..." And you wouldn't believe how many hits I got on that one fanfic! Right now, it's over 2000 hits! It's that popular! It has beat my "Kingdom In The Sky" novel, and I hope that this book will do the same! So here's Chapter One: Do You Believe In Magic? Featuring Aly and A.J's "Do You Believe In Magic?" from Disney's "Now You See It" soundtrack. Enjoy and review please! Until Chapter Two: Infiltrating The Bermuda Triangle, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Chapter One: Do You Believe In Magic?**

_**Do you believe in magic?  
**__**In a young girl's heart  
**__**How the music can free her  
**__**Whenever it starts  
**__**It's magic  
**__**If the music is groovy  
**__**It makes you happy like an old time movie**_

16 year old Dawn Stoppable skated gracefully at the skating rink. She was going to be competing in the upcoming competition, and she needed practice.

_**I'll tell ya about the magic  
**__**It'll free your soul  
**__**But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock 'n roll **_

"That's great, Dawn!" Dawn's skating coach, Shelia Go encouraged, "Keep it up!"

It has been a year since Dawn had to leave her parents at the Retirement Home and had to live with Shelia and start her new life. At first, it was hard, meeting new neighbours and getting used to the tougher schedule, now that Dawn was a gold medalist figure skater. But, after a whole day, she found some time to meet her old friends, and still go to school. And she visited her parents every day.

Today, after practice, Dawn, Shelia, and Dawn's best friend/boyfriend, Adam Foster, were going to meet Dawn's parents at the Retirement Home.

_**If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
**__**If it's just band music or rhythm and blues  
**__**Just go and listen  
**__**It'll start with a smile  
**__**It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
**__**Your feet start tapping  
**__**And you can't seem to find  
**__**How you got there  
**__**So just blow your mind**_

Practice was over, and Dawn and Shelia had to pick up Adam.

Dawn got out of the car and knocked on Adam's front door. The familiar 16 year old boy answered.

"Right on schedule." Adam smiled, kissing Dawn on the cheek.

"Ready, Adam?" Dawn asked.

"You bet." Adam replied, and joined Dawn in the backseat, as the three of them headed towards the Retirement Home in Middleton.

_**Do you believe in magic?  
**__**Come along with me  
**__**We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
**__**And maybe,  
**__**If the music the right  
**__**I'll meet ya tomorrow  
**__**So late at night **_

"We're here!" Dawn exclaimed, as the three got out of the car.

"Let's hope your parents are happy to see us." Adam smiled.

"Adam, they're always happy to see us, right Rufus?" Dawn asked, as her father's Naked Mole Rat, Rufus, popped out of her pocket, and smiled in agreement.

_**We'll go a dancin', baby then you'll see  
**__**All the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah  
**__**Do you belive in magic?  
**__**Yeah**_

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" Dawn exclaimed.

A year ago, time had repeated itself from Dawn's mother, Kim Possible's book. She had become the new Kim Possible, and Adam became the new Ron Stoppable. Drakken's Aging Ray turned her parents 20 years older. Now, Dawn, Adam, and Shelia, were searching non-stop for the Aging Ray, hoping they can reverse the effect.

But for now, there were every day reunions.

"How's my girl doing?" Kim asked, smiling at her daughter. Kim and Ron were probably the most youngest elders in the Retirement Home. They just looked like young adults with silver hair, that was all.

The wrinkles on both of the adults have disappeared since the first time they came to the Retirement Home. And their original hair colors were returning.

Seeing her parents everyday always made Dawn so happy.

_**Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
**__**Believe in the magic of rock 'n roll  
**__**Believe in the magic that can set you free  
**__**Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic  
**__**Do you believe like I believe?  
**__**Do you believe in magic?**_

"Find anything on the Aging Ray yet?" Ron asked.

"Nothing so far." Shelia replied, "But I think I know someone who does. And he happened to escape from jail. He's headed towards the Bermuda Triangle. We can infiltrate by going undercover there."

"I'm sure you'll still have tons of time." Kim smiled, "Which gives Dawn some time to prepare for the competition, and go out with her new boyfriend here."

"The one that I missed the whole time!" Dawn smiled, eyeing Adam, who was beside her.

_**Do you believe in magic?  
**__**Do you believe in magic?  
**__**Do you believe in magic?  
**__**Do you believe in magic?  
**__**(Continue until fades)**_

"So, what do you think you can do to defeat him?" Kim asked.

"Well, maybe - wait!" Dawn suddenly stopped, "Do you mean like, _we _take on Drakken? Not you guys?"

"Dawna!" Kim giggled, "Look at us! As long as we're in this stage, we can't even leave this place! That's why I'm asking you. Because you're our daughter. We know we can trust you and Adam to do the job. And besides, Rufus will be there to help you!"

"And so will I." Shelia added, "It's about time I did a bit of payback at my old boss."

"You used to work for Drakken?" Adam asked confusingly.

"Oh, right!" Dawn smiled, slapping her forehead, "You're the only one who didn't know! Shelia crossed over years ago! That was because she was the only one released from jail from the two. She promised to be a good citizen, and decided to work for the Middleton Skating Club. That's how I first met her as my coach."

"How come I was the last person to know?" Adam wondered out loud, as the others began to laugh.


	2. Infiltrating The Bermuda Triangle

**Chapter Two: Infiltrating The Bermuda Triangle**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating this so long! I've been really busy with school work and new projects. A note, the new Kim Possible fanfiction, "The Greatest Love Of All" will be up by October. Also, look out for "Celtic Woman" during that time. Anyway, here's Chapter Two: Infiltrating The Bermuda Triangle. Until Chapter Three: Return To The Lazy C Ranch (where the real adventure begins), see ya! Also, in Chapter Four: Following Trails, Myra's "Miracles Happen" will be featured. The song is from Disney's The Princess Diaries soundtrack and movie. See ya at Chapter Three! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

Dawn and Adam, along with Rufus, swam through the waters of the ocean that surrounded the Bermuda Triangle. Suddenly, while Adam was speeding ahead, he bumped into an electric fence. Luckily, they were wearing electricity resistant swimsuits.

Dawn dug into her pockets and pulled out a laser lipstick that Kim gave her before they left. She turned it on, and created a large hole in the fence.

Adam and Rufus just stood there and awed as Dawn swimmed in. Dawn turned back, with a furrowed expression on her face, and pulled the two through the hole.

The group continued through the waters. According to Kim's book, there were supposed to be water nets that tied up Ron 20 years ago.

Apparently, this time it was different.

Out of the ground, giant guns shot out.

"Run!"Dawn cried through the microphone attached to her suit. As waterproof bullets merely shot past the three, Dawn, Adam, and Rufus, sped past the bullets, and the deadly laser guns that shot out of the ground also, and reached to the shore, where it was safe.

"We lost 'em, right?" Adam whispered.

"I think so." Dawn whispered back. She took off her goggles, and unzipped her swimsuit. Before she took it off, Dawn glared at Adam, who was still looking. "Adam!"

"Sorry!" Adam said sheepishly. He covered his eyes as Dawn got undressed. Underneath was a purple leotard, with a blue silk dress over it. The sleeves were baggy, and the bottom of the skirt was layered with different shades of purple silk. She also wore skating stockings with white high heels.

Meanwhile, Adam had his eyes closed and got out of his swimsuit, to reveal a black tuxedo. Rufus did the same and revealed a black tuxedo of his own.

When Adam opened his eyes, he was shocked. He whistled. "Nice..."

"Adam, it's my skating outfit." Dawn frowned, "I couldn't find the dress I wore to the prom."

"You're going to wear that to the competition, aren't you?" Adam asked, as the three walked towards the old building that said in neon signs, "The Bermuda Triangle."

* * *

Shelia looked at the clock above the doorway to the party room. Dawn and Adam were late.

Shelia was dressed in a green haulter dress and black high heels. She promised to help Dawn and Adam.

Shelia was just about to go and find the two, when they entered.

"What took you guys so long?" Shelia asked.

"Sorry." Dawn replied.

Shelia frowned when she saw Dawn. "If I see that outfit getting messed up today, you are so dead."

"I'll try not to." Dawn replied, "I was going to wear the prom dress. Couldn't find it."

"Won't fit you anyway." Shelia said, "Now, let's go."

* * *

As a woman on the grand piano on stage began to sing, the four entered the party room of The Bermuda Triangle. That was the moment of surprises.

"According to the files, the Aging Ray is supposed to be here." Shelia said, "I'll try to find Drakken. Dawn, Adam, Rufus, go find the Aging Ray."

"If you need help, just call me on mom's Kimmunicator." Dawn explained, as she and the others left to find the Aging Ray in the other areas of The Bermuda Triangle.

"I will." Shelia replied, as the teens and Rufus walked away.

* * *

"Where could it be?" Dawn wondered out loud. Suddenly, Rufus bumped into a door.

"Eep! Eep!" Rufus squeaked.

"Good job, Rufus." Dawn smiled, as Rufus climbed on her shoulder. The two teens entered and found a familiar machine in the room.

"The Aging Ray!" the two teens exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Shelia?" Dawn asked, turning it on.

"Get yourselves here! Now!" Shelia cried.

Alarmed, the two teens ran back to the party room, where they saw Shelia, fighting a familiar girl from school.

"Connie?" Dawn exclaimed, "What's she doing here?"

"She is here because I'm here." a cold voice said.

The two teens whirled around to see, "Drakken!"

"You are just like your mother and her foolish sidekick, whose name I cannot recall." Drakken said.

"Ron Stoppable." Dawn replied, "He's my father. And if you call anybody in my family and circle of friends foolish, or anythin' like that, then you're goin' down! Now return my parents to their original state!"

"I would rather have them destroyed!" Drakken shot back.

Adam then punched Drakken on the face, making Drakken scream in pain, holding his nose.

"Whoa!" Dawn smiled, "You're strong."

"Well, I take Karate class, don't I?" Adam smiled. Then, Dawn gave him a short kiss, then said, "Now, why don't we help out Shelia?"

"Good idea." Adam smiled.

"You come back here!" Drakken called angrily with a clogged up nose, as the two teens and Rufus ran towars the battle.

Just as Shelia was about to get hit, Dawn held up her Lotus Bracelet, making it glow brightly.

"What did you do to Connie?" Dawnscolded at Drakken, "She was a pain in the butt already!"

"Ever since my sidekick quit, I needed a new one!" Drakken whined.

"And don't think I'll go back." Shelia snapped.

"Adam!" Dawn cried, "I can't hold on much longer!"

"On it!" Adam cried, "Lotus Blade! Come to me!"

Then, the Lotus Blade hurled from the walls and into Adam's grasp.

Just as Dawn collasped to the ground, Adam slashed Connie out of the way. That was when he saw her glowing green eyes.

"Freaky!" Rufus squeaked.

"Freaky is right." Adam replied, "Now, let's see what I can do to her! Hiya!"

Connie leaped out of the way of Adam's attack, and kicked his head, knocking him out cold.

"Adam!" Dawn screamed, as Adam fell to the ground. She felt anger rage within her. Her bracelet began to glow brightly. So did her body. "You're gonna pay dearly!"

Dawn leaped infront of Connie, preventing her from doing anymore harm to Adam, then punched Connie to the side, crashing onto the stage, the piano falling down on her, knocking her out temporarily.

Dawn's glow faded a bit, as she bent down to Adam's aid. During that moment all was silent. Drakken thought it was a chance to break out, but Shelia's eye was too sharp.

"Not so fast!" Shelia snapped, grabbing the back of Drakken's collar, "You're not goin' anywhere but Middleton Jail!"

"Adam..." Dawn wept, "Please. Wake up. Wake up."

Dawn leaned over, and kissed Adam on the lips. A few seconds later, she departed, then started weeping in her arms, which was balanced by her legs. Connie had something added to her kick that prevented Adam from waking up so soon.

Suddenly, Adam's body began to stir. Then, Dawn heard him groan. Her head jerked up. Then, she saw Adam get up.

"Ow, my head." Adam groaned, "That was definatly not a knock out."

"Adam!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging Adam tightly. The other people sighed in relief.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Adam cried.

"Oh, sorry." Dawn apologizied, "You're alright."

"He's alright! He's alright!" Rufus exclaimed.

Suddenly, two familiar people ran into the party room.

"Mom! Dad!" Dawn called.

"Oh, thank goodness, she's alright." Kim sighed in relief. She had cured completely. So did Ron. All they had to do, was complete it for good. They had to be zapped by the Aging Ray again.

But Drakken wasn't going to help them.

Kim thought she was going to collasp when she saw Dawn and Adam kissing when they stood up. But, a smile spread across her's and Ron's face.

* * *

"Are you gonna cure them or not?" Shelia snapped at Drakken.

"I already tried to annihalate her, but it failed!" Drakken retorted, "Why should I help her?"

"'Cause you have no options!" Shelia replied angrily.

Drakken groaned, then said, "Fine."

"Wait." Dawn suddenly said, "I don't trust him. Why don't I have Wade analyize the ray and I can do it myself. I am a mechanic's apprentice."

"True." Ron said.

"Alright." Shelia said, "And one of us will have to call the police to pick Drakken up here."

"I'm not going to let you get away with this so easily!" Drakken snapped, trying to wriggle his way out of Shelia's grip on his collar.

"He's sure dumb." Adam frowned.

Dawn took out the Kimmunicator and the connection cord, and turned the Kimmunicator on. "Wade, we found the Aging Ray, but I can't trust Drakken to reverse it. Can you analyze it so I can do it myself?"

"It'll be easy." Wade replied, "Just connect the cable to the Kimmunicator and the Aging Ray's headphone cordhole."

"Why would the Aging Ray have a headphone cordhole?" Adam wondered out loud.

Dawn connected the cable and responded, "The Aging Ray's also a communication device. That's how Martin always knew what to do. Once, I looked closely at his ear during battle. It wasn't until I got home I realized he was wearing small headphones to communicate with Drakken from the main room where the Aging Ray was." While she said that, she clicked a certain button on the communications panel.

"Grrr..." Drakken growled, "You Possibles spoil everything!"

"I expect mom used to bug him a lot." Dawn smiled.

"So did your grandparents." Kim replied.

"I got it!" Wade replied, "Just press the blue button and pull down the lever. I already did the rest on my computer."

"Press blue button, pull lever down." Dawn said out loud, following Wade's directions.

The Aging Ray was activated, and the ray hit both Kim and Ron. When the ray disappeared, the Aging Ray staticized, and broke down. And Kim and Ron were completely healed.

"Mom! Dad!" Dawn exclaimed, as she ran into their open arms.

Kim hugged Dawn tightly, then looked up to see the Aging Ray destroyed.

"I need to talk to Wade." Kim said to Dawn.

Dawn handed Kim the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, what did you do?" Kim asked.

"Just jammed up the wires a bit." Wade replied, "Those two final buttons were reversal and shut down buttons. That thing is gone for good. I also erased the manufacturing files of the Aging Ray so that Drakken can't build it again."

"It was pretty stupid of you to hide the Aging Ray at the Bermuda Triangle." Adam scolded at Drakken.

"Where somebody could've found it." Dawn added, "By the way, before I activated the two final buttons, I contacted the Middleton Police, and they're expecting us back in Middleton at the Middleton Harbour."

* * *

Dawn and Adam shut the police truck's doors closed before the truck drove off with Drakken as their prisoner.

"We did it!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Boo-yah!" Rufus squeaked from Ron's shoulder.

"Agree with ya, little buddy." Ron smiled.

"You three did great." Kim said to Shelia, Dawn, and Adam, "I'm sure Rufus agrees."

"Mm-hm!" Rufus nodded.

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator's beep went off.

Kim took it out of her pocket and answered it, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Got a new hit on the site." Wade replied, "It's from your Uncle Slim."

"What's wrong there?" Kim asked.

"Playing video now." Wade replied.

The screen replaced Uncle Slim's face. "Kim, I need you and the rest of your team here at the Lazy C Ranch by tomorrow mornin'. Somebody's up to no good, and Joss is missin'. We've searched for her for days, and we still can't find her. Ever since her disappearance, our robot horses have been disappearing also. We only have a few left. Most of 'em are real horses. I'll expect the whole new team to be there."

The screen showed Wade's face again.

"What do you think, Kim?" Wade asked.

"We go there first thing in the morning." Kim said, "If Joss went missing mysteriously, then it has to be bad. I know Joss will never run away from home."


	3. Return To The Lazy C Ranch

**Chapter Three: Return To The Lazy C Ranch**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Three: Return To The Lazy C Ranch! I was hoping to put it up yesterday, but I couldn't use the computer. We went over to someone elses house yesterday for dinner, and came back past 12:30am. I was so tired, I didn't even shower! Now, here's Chapter Three: Return To The Lazy C Ranch. Until Chapter Four: Following Trails (Featuring Myra's "Miracles Happen"), see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Here we are." Kim said, as she parked the car just outside the Lazy C Ranch. Another caravan drove up next to them.

As Team Possible got out, so did the other drivers.

"Tweebs?" Kim wondered out loud.

"Hey, sis!" 31 year old Jim Possible greeted.

"Thought you might need a hand." Jim's twin, Tim Possible added.

"Well, you are older now..." Kim muttered, "Fine. C'mon, Uncle Slim's waiting for us."

* * *

"Where of all places could she be?" Uncle Slim wondered out loud, as he lead the group to Joss's room, "No windows broken, no note left behind, and nothing to run away from."

"You said the robotic horses disappeared the day after Joss did?" Kim questioned.

"Correct." Uncle Slim nodded.

"Sounds like Joss is somehow connected with the robotic horses." Dawn said, "Who knows who'll end up missing next? And where would it lead?"

"We only have two horses left." Uncle Slim explained, "And that's Lightning and a new one, Thunder."

"Great, now what?" Adam wondered out loud.

"Only one thing." Kim replied.

"Wait until the kidnapper strikes?" Dawn asked.

"Nope." Kim said, pointing out the window, "Westop her."

* * *

"Hold it right there, DNAmy." Kim cried, forcing DNAmy and Lightning to hault.

"I thought you were in the retirement home..." DNAmy wondered out loud.

"Was." Kim replied, "The effects of the Aging Ray were reversed last night. As for now. Where's Joss?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." DNAmy replied.

"Spill!" Shelia demanded, her pale hands firing up threatiningly with green lights.

"Fine!" DNAmy replied, "I was trying to steal the robotic horses..."

**(Flashback)**

DNAmy snuck into the barnhouse, to see the robotic horses resting.

She was about to turn one on, until...

"And just what do ya think you're doin'?" Joss demanded. She was dressed in a brown t-shirt, a denim jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of brown boots. Her expression was angry. She seemed to be in her late 20's or her early 30's.

"What do you want?" Joss demanded.

"The robotic horses." DNAmy replied, "I need them for a project."

"Don't even think about it." Joss frowned.

DNAmy didn't listen, and turned one on. She demanded it to go after Joss.

Joss just stood still. Until the right time, she lept on the horse's back and turned it around.

DNAmy just whistled, and a half cat and half snake shot into the room, and wrapped around Joss tightly, causing her to scream in pain and agony.

**(End of Flashback)**

"...Then I took her back with me." DNAmy finished, "But, I'm not telling you where she is!"

DNAmy dropped a gas bomb, and escaped as it exploded.

The team coughed, until the smoke cleared. DNAmy and Lightning was out of sight.

"She escaped!" Ron cried.

"Bummer!" the twins groaned.

"We have to follow her!" Dawn cried, as she was about to chase after DNAmy in the distance. She was stopped by her father's firm grip.

"We'll never catch up with her in time." Kim frowned, "The only remaining horses are Thunder and the real ones. The real ones aren't as powerful and fast as the robotic ones. We'll have to plan our assult, and how we're going to save Joss and the horses."

"How?" Shelia asked, "It's hopeless now."

"It's never hopeless." Kim reassured, "All we have to do, is pinpoint the location of DNAmy's hideout. Joss might have something on her that can help us."

"There is." Uncle Slim said, walking outside.

"What's that, Uncle Slim?" Tim asked.

"She wore a necklace." Uncle Slim explained, "It was made of one of Montana's highest ranked treasure..."

"Gold!" Dawn and Adam exclaimed.

"The state of Montana is well known for the gold mining!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That makes sense," Ron said, "But it won't help us much."

"The necklace..." Kim asked, "What else was it made of."

"Genuine pearl." Uncle Slim explained, "She got it on her 32nd birthday. And that was the day she disappeared."

"But that was 3 days ago!" Kim exclaimed, "She was gone for that long? Uncle Slim, why didn't you contact us?"

"You were at the retirement center, and I didn't know you had a daughter with you!" Uncle Slim replied.

"Dawn and Adam could've taken it." Kim said, "They've been on missions for a whole year now. Ever since the Aging Ray incident."

"Enough of that!" Jim cried.

"What about pinpointing where Joss is?" Tim added.

"There was something else on the necklace!" Uncle Slim exclaimed suddenly, "A microchip! It was attached to her for emergancy uses! If she can activate it, we might be able to find her. The problem is, I don't have the right program to track her down."

"But I do!" Dawn smiled, taking out her laptop. She sat down on a stump and started typing. She activated her tracking device program, typed in the code of Joss's necklace, and pressed enter. A map showed up with a blinking sign on it.

"The program shows that she just activated it 3 seconds ago." Dawn replied, "She must've noticed the microchip just now."

"How far is she?" Shelia asked.

"I don't know." Dawn frowned, "I'll have to contact Wade and connect the laptop to the Kimmunicator."

"Here." Kim said, handing the Kimmunicator to Dawn.

Dawn nodded, took out her connection cable, and connected the two gadgets together.

"Wade, can you pinpoint the exact location of Aunt Joss?" Dawn asked.

"I'll try." Wade replied, and started typing on his keyboard, "Got it! About 3 hours by horse on the horse trail."

"That's not too far from here." Uncle Slim said, "The horse trail is through the forest. There's an old shack there. Nobody ever goes there."

"Until now." Kim frowned, "What are we gonna do? It's probably guarded by real life Cuddle Buddies."

"And how far in the shack is she?" Adam asked.

Suddenly, something striked Dawn and Kim.

"The numbers!" the two exclaimed. There was no time for jinxing.

"Numbers?" the others questioned.

"Each number that we discovered in our clues is or contains..." Dawn began.

"The number 3." Kim finished, "Which means, somewhere in the shack, there has to be some place a measurement of 3 to 30, in which where Joss is hidden."

"It can't be over 30, because the shack is too small." Dawn explained, as she zoomed in on the location, and studied each location. There were several beeping dots on the map of the inside of the shack.

"Apparently, DNAmy's trying to trick us." Wade explained, "She placed identical microchips in each of the blinking areas. Only one of them is Joss. Unfourtunatly, I can't tell you where she is exactly. My computer can't tell me."

"Don't worry, Wade." Kim said, "We'll take it from here."

Wade smiled, and disappeared from the screen.

"Okay, so, let's see what the measurements of the shacks are." Dawn said, typing in a code. Soon, numbers appeared on each of the locations.

"There's only one place where Joss could be." Shelia said, pointing at a blinking circle, "And that's the basement. It's three meters from the front door."

"Okay, we pinpointed her." Ron said.

"Not quite." Jim said, "Dawn, zoom into the basement."

Dawn typed in a code, to reveal floors and floors of the shack. Each floor had a blinking dot.

"Not again." Dawn groaned.

"Only one of those dots are Joss." Tim explained, "If we can check the measurements for each floor, we'll be able to pinpoint where Joss is exactly."

"Great, none of these dots move." Shelia frowned.

Dawn typed in a code, and another window opened, showing a single floor with a digital ruler measuring the height of the single floor.

"Each floor is approximatly 30 meters high." Dawn explained, "For one thing, Joss can't be in the first floor, the heat sensors aren't picking up anything."

"Okay, let's try the third floor." Jim said.

"90 meters down from surface." Adam said.

Dawn typed in the demand, as the measurement window closed, and a new window opened, showing the third floor. A heat sensor figure of a girl appeared. She was sitting down, with a tray of uneaten food infront of her.

"That's her!" Dawn exclaimed, "Aunt Joss is on the third floor of the basement!"

"Now we got her pinpointed!" Tim said.

"She's exactly 3 meters to the left from the stairs." Dawn explained. She minimized her window, and closed the laptop. She put it back in her bag, "Now let's find Aunt Joss and the robot horses!"


	4. Following Trails

**Chapter Four: Following Trails (Miracles Happen)**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, guys! Chapter Four: Following Trails is here! Joss's location is pinpointed, and now they know where to go! Time to follow the horse trail! This chapter features Myra's "Miracles Happen" from "The Princess Diaries." Enjoy and review, please! Until Chapter Five: Ice Caverns, see ya! Also, Chapter Five: Ice Caverns will feature my original song, "Freedom." ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"There's only one robot horse left." Uncle Slim explained at the barn, "And that's Thunder."

"I think it'll be a bit of a risk taking Thunder with us." Dawn frowned, "DNAmy might wanna take him from us."

"Dawn has a point there." Shelia added, "Who knows what DNAmy wants to do with those horses? If I'm not mistaken, she even mutates animals."

"Oh, poor animals!" Dawn whined.

"Cuddle Buddies..." Kim muttered, "Uncle Slim, we'll all have to take real horses. How 'bout it, Ron?"

"As long as it's not a robotic horse, then I'm okay!" Ron said.

"Oh, yeah!" Dawn exclaimed, "Dad's afraid of robotic horses! Almost forgot about that!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Kim exclaimed.

_**Miracles happen...  
**__**Miracles happen...  
**__**You showed me faith is not blind  
**__**I don't need wings to help me fly  
**__**Miracles happen once in a while  
**__**When you believe**_

Team Possible lead their horses to the top of a hill, where the trail started. They haulted there. From that position, they could see the rackled shack. Cuddle Buddies and henchmen were guarding the area.

"Think we can make it through?" Dawn asked.

"Remember, Dawn..." Kim said.

"Anything's possible for a Possible!" the twins exclaimed in union.

"Let's ride!" Kim exclaimed, "Hya!"

_**I can't imagine living my life without you now  
**__**Not ever having you around  
**__**We found our way out  
**__**(On you I can depend)  
**__**Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
**__**There are million reasons  
**__**I'm lookin up  
**__**I don't want this to end**_

The horses galloped down the trail towards the shack. The hooves pondered on a steady beat against the hard soil and gravel.

_Tlot, tlot, tlot, tlot..._

"Wade said this was a 3 hour ride, right?" Adam asked.

"Yep." Dawn replied, "But, maybe if we go faster, we might beat the record."

_**Nothin'  
**__**Nothin' will ever bring me down  
**__**Knowing what goes around will come around**_

Dawn and Adam speeded ahead of Kim and Ron, who were leading the front.

"Hey!" Kim called. She and Ron galloped after them. The twins and Shelia followed closely.

_**You showed me faith is not blind  
**__**I don't need wings to help me fly  
**__**Miracles happen once in a while  
**__**When you believe  
**__**(Miracles happen)  
**__**You showed me dreams come to light  
**__**That taking a chance on us was right  
**__**All things will come  
**__**With a little time  
**__**When you believe**_

"You're doin' great, Crystal!" Dawn encouraged her horse, "Keep going! Let's save Aunt Joss!"

Crystal neighed in excitement, and galloped faster.

"Dawna Ann Stoppable, what in the world are you doing?" Kim called.

"We'll get there faster if we hurry it up!" Dawn called back.

Kim sighed. "C'mon! We don't want her to hurt herself!"

_**There is no question we found the missing pieces  
**__**Our picture is completed  
**__**It's fallen into place  
**__**(It's fallen into place)  
**__**This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
**__**Someone is watching over us  
**__**Keeping me close  
**__**Closer to you everyday**_

"We're getting closer!" Dawn cried.

"And there it is!" Adam cried.

"Eep! Eep!" Rufus chittered from Ron's pocket.

The battered old shack was surrounded with Cuddle Buddies and henchmen. The instant they saw them, they came to attack.

"Get ready for battle!" Kim cried, "C'mon, Starlight! Let's go!"

Starlight neighed, and galloped into battle ahead of Dawn and Adam.

"Mom!" Dawn called, "Oh, man! Not even I'm crazy enough to pull a stunt like that!"

_**Nowhere  
**__**Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
**_**_No one can take this away from you and me_**

Kim supported her weight on the saddle with her hands, and threw her legs at a charging henchman. She then returned her legs to the saddle, and her hands to the reins.

"Good, Starlight!" Kim encouraged.

Dawn followed Kim into battle. She gasped as Crystal haulted to a stop. It was Lightning. But he wasn't Lightning anymore...

Lightning cried out a battle cry, and began to charge at the dodging Crystal violently.

"Lightning! Heel!" Dawn cried, "Whoa! Crystal, look out!"

_**You showed me faith is not blind  
**__**I don't need wings to help me fly  
**__**Miracles happen once in a while  
**__**When you believe  
**__**(Miracles happen)  
**__**You showed me dreams come to light  
**__**That taking a chance on us was right  
**__**All things will come  
**__**With a little time  
**__**When you believe**_

"Dawn!" Adam cried. He charged into battle towards Lightning.

"Cloud! Throw me onto Lightning!" Adam cried.

Cloud neighed in surprise.

"Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself!" Dawn cried. She turned her body so that her legs dangled to one side of Crystal. "Okay, so this is more crazier." Dawn leaped off of Crystal's back, causing Crystal to be shocked and frightened that Lightning might kill Dawn.

_**(When you believe)  
**__**The soul is a shining light  
**__**(When you believe)  
**__**The heart has the will to fight  
**__**You can do anything  
**__**Don't be afraid  
**__**We're gonna find a way----------!  
**__**Oh, oh**_

Dawn looked up and gasped to see Lightning charging towards her.

"Cloud, throw me on Lightning's back, now!" Adam cried.

Cloud whined and shook his head. He didn't want his friend to get hurt!

"Cloud! I mean it!" Adam begged, "If I don't, then Dawn is gonna get killed! Do you want that?"

Cloud whined and shook his head again. He soon charged towards Lightning. Once he made the turn, Adam leaped off of Cloud's back and onto Lightning's. He saw an ON/OFF button behind it's ear. He pressed the off button, and Lightning turned automatically off.

Dawn unsheilded herself.

Cloud and Crystal whinied with relief.

"Adam, where in the world did you find the off button?" Dawn asked.

"Behind his ear." Adam replied.

The two didn't know that while during the mayhem, Ron, Shelia, and the twins, were also in battle with Kim. Now, the battle was over.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Kim called, as she lead the group towards the shack.

_**You showed me faith is not blind  
**__**I don't need wings to help me fly  
**__**Miracles happen once in a while  
**__**When you believe  
**__**(Miracles happen)  
**__**You showed me dreams come to light  
**__**And taking a chance on us was right  
**__**All things will come  
**__**With a little time  
**__**When you believe**_

Team Possible mounted off of their horses and entered the creepy shack. They found the trapdoor to the basement, and opened it. They climbed downstairs for 5 minutes, until they reached the bottom.

When they reached their destination, Kim gasped when she saw a familiar figure.

It was a girl a little bit younger than Kim. She seemed to be in her early 30's. She had short, layered hair with highlights, and wore a brown t-shirt, denim jacket, a pair of jeans, and brown boots. A tray of uneaten food was infront of her. She seemed frail and weak. Her eyes were closed, and fresh tears were streaking through. She was shivering and let out quiet sobs.

"Joss!" Kim exclaimed. She ran over to the sobbing girl, and hugged her reassuringly.

"Kim?" Joss asked through her tears, opening her eyes, "Is that you? I just knew you'd come and save me! Please! Get me out of here!"

"Man, I'm already getting the creeps..." Shelia shivered.

"This place doesn't feel right..." Adam muttered.

Dawn took out her laptop and opened it. She maximized her program file and scanned the room. "You're right. This place is not right. It used to be a cellar for the things that the shack used to sell. This place used to be a grocery shop. After it shut down, this place became different. There's something here that the laptop's picking up. Something tells me it's not good. The laptop thinks so, too."

"The ghost..." Joss shivered, "It caused me to become like this..."

"Joss, what do you mean?" Kim asked, "You look okay to - oh my gosh!"

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Joss's eyes..." Kim replied horrified, "They're lifeless! Someone stole her Magic!"

"Aren't Magics also known as souls?" Shelia asked.

"That's right." Tim replied.

"Only they're more special." Jim added, "It's the thing that makes you unique. Without it, you're barely anyone. But, who would want to steal a Magic? I mean, even when people die, Magics stay with them all the time. It's because it's in their spirits."

"If someone stole Joss's, then I don't know what it'll do next!" Tim said, "We have to get her out of here!"

Then, the program started beeping. Dawn looked at the screen and gasped. "The Magic Stealer! It's back!"

Joss turned around and screamed at the dark figure.

"Adam!" Ron cried.

"On it!" Adam replied, "Lotus Blade! Come to me!"

"Lotus Bracelet! I summon you!" Dawn cried, after putting away her laptop and standing up.

The Lotus Blade whirled into Adam's hand, and the Lotus Bracelet formed in a spiral and whisps of blue and white light around Dawn's wrist.

"Be gone!" Adam demanded at the spirit, slashing at it. A ball of light was released from it, and re-entered Joss. Her eyes returned to a beautiful blue.

"Lotus Lights!" Dawn cried, releasing the tendrils of lights at the dark spirit, trapping it and neutralizing it to a human...

"Who are you?" Ron demanded.

"Eden..." the human replied, "I'm a Magic Stealer. I was fond of Joss's, but you guys stole it back. Judging by the Lotus Treasures, I say that you two are the Keepers of The Lotus."

"If that means being able to summon the treasures, then yeah." Dawn replied, "Now tell us why you're so fond of Aunt Joss's Magic?"

"It's young, and still has some youth in it." Eden replied, "They're the most delightful to feed on. Only, it was swiped out of my hand by a blade before I got a chance to swallow it!"

"Magic Stealers can shape-shift into the Magic stolen victims by will!" Tim exclaimed.

"It was a good thing to take it out of him." Jim added, "He could've been able to take on the form of Joss."

Adam held the Lotus Blade up to Eden's neck. "How did you become a Magic Stealer in the first place?"

"A different Magic entered my body accidently when I was little!" Eden confessed, "And I'm glad it did. Feeding on other's Magics are the only way to survive for me!"

"Too bad." Adam said, "You're goin' down! Dawn!"

The two joined their treasures as one, as it released a blinding blue-silver light.

"Lotus Beam!" Dawn and Adam cried in unison, as the attack was released, and turned Eden into black smoke, which was forced down the the ground, and below the earth's ground.

"Now let's get out of here!" Dawn wailed, as her bracelet continued to glow brightly as Adam's blade. The group rushed upstairs with Joss as fast as they could.


End file.
